thefunnyistfandomcom-20200213-history
Funnyist Wiki Rules
Wiki Forum and Chat Rules People that go out of their way to break the rules or cannot maintain a civil manner will be punished accordingly as seen in fit circumstance. The rules, while easy to guess at, are listed for user help: 1. Being a nuisance, this includes doing a offense after already having done the offense (such as being a nuisance after having already being warned) . 2. Harassing users in any form. 3. Insulting language towards other users (cursing is allowed at a minimum). 4. Giving away information about other users without consent, this shows a lack of respect and discretion on your part and creates a harmful environment within the wiki, DO NOT do it. 5. Bringing disrupting material into he chat, Such as linking to inappropriate sites for user age, this Wiki requires only 13+ of age, therefore those links are not appropriate for those who are on here that aren't 18+ yet. (this also includes Private Messaging and will get you banned if caught PMing inappropriate material). 6. Spamming and Trolling: Spamming is not allowed in any form on this wiki, if you have said it once that is all that's necessary. Also, Trolling is permitted is SOME cases, pulling the leg of another user that you are on good terms with is OK, excessive trolling of the chat, trolling user's for the purpose of making them angry, and other examples will get you banned. 7. Generally being mean for no reason is not tolerated. It doesn't matter if you differ in opinion etc., that is no reason to bully or otherwise insult other users. 8. Talking about any subject is open to user's, this is chat and people come here to relax and have fun, however bringing up subjects offensive to user must stop if asked, (such as talking about homosexuality). 9. Keep the discussion relevant. bringing up new subjects is allowed but whining or otherwise being a nuisance because users are talking about a subject and you want to talk about "why cheese is better with wine" instead is up to users and Higher ups. If people want to stick with their talk and it is positive to the chat environment their is no reason why the subject should change. 10. Sockpuppets: Users caught sockpuppeting will be immediately permabanned and the users main profile banned for a extended amount of time. Breaking Rules Chat Moderators, Moderators, Administrators, and Bureaucrats, will learn to take rules into their own hands, and punish users as seen fit. This does NOT mean they will abuse power, or else they will be immediately be stripped of rank. Punishment received for rule breaking is dependent on severity and rule broken, but for the most part will follow this guideline: *First Offense: Warning or kick from chat *Second Offense: Kick or Ban Noting that, is the Ban duration, which is affected by offense, the person banning, attitude towards the person banning, and Maturity level seen from user in chat: * First Ban: One to three days * Second Ban: Five days to a week * Third Ban: three weeks to a month * Fourth Ban: Extended upon third ban and may result in a permanent ban.